1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding structure of a vehicular seat for holding an electric wire member arranged in the vehicular seat of a car or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case in which various electric equipment and electric wire members are provided at a vehicular seat. The example of the electric equipment is a motor or the like for changing a position, a shape, or the like, of a seat. The electric wire members (harness) are arranged in the vehicular seat for supplying a electric power or an electric signal to the electric equipment. And the electric wire members are held at the seat by a holding structure.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H08-244507, a holding structure is provided on an edge trim. The edge trim is attached to a downward-directed end portion of a frame of a seat cushion of a vehicular seat. The edge trim has a holding portion with a section having a C-like shape as the holding structure. An electric wire member is pushed to the holding portion to be held by the holding portion. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-127799, the holding structure is provided on a shield (finisher) covering a side face of a seat cushion of a vehicular seat. The shield has a notch as the holding structure. And the notch catches an electric wire member.
However, the holding portion formed at the edge trim receives the electric wire member while being elastically expanded to open. Therefore, there poses a problem that an operation of installing the electric wire member is not easy. Further, there poses a problem that also a diameter of the electric wire member is limited. The notch formed at the shield does not cover the electric wire member, and it does not have a function of protecting the electric wire member. Hence, there is needed a holding structure of a vehicular seat for holding an electric wire member, which is able to easily hold the electric wire member and is able to protect the electric wire member.